


the story of our lives

by CheshireCaine



Series: SportsFest 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Home, Homesickness, Originally Posted on Dreamwidth, POV Alternating, Sportsfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Leaving home and finding it anew.•—⭐—•(Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit)





	the story of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to our team's [wonderful entry for Sportsfest '19 Main Round 2](https://sportsfest19-mr2.dreamwidth.org/2179.html) with the theme: Hometown ❄️ very cool

Detroit was awesome. He, Yuuri Katsuki, was living the dream. He’d moved continents away, landing on his skates in the States. With a teacher, a full career in figure skating ahead of him and even a friend the minute he wheeled his luggage into his room.

The friend part was probably less of _his_ achievement. Phichit was open and fun. If an optician got him on the other side of a machine, Yuuri knew they’d see he had real stars in his eyes.

Phichit leapt off his bed as soon as Yuuri closed the door behind him, already shaking his hand and offering hamster pics.

The queasy feeling he’d had since the flight—anxiety flopping about his stomach like wet laundry—eased off. Detroit was maybe gonna be awesome.

. . . Is what he thought. But Detroit wasn’t home.

Sometimes he’d be caught off guard and forget English but this wasn’t class, he had to speak in it! When he ducked and avoided the eyes of other skaters or coaches, they’d try harder to make eye contact! Nobody could make out of pork what his mum did.

_They didn’t make his mum’s katsudon here._

Detroit’s weather was kinda like visiting Hokkaido. But who cared?! He wasn’t from Hokkaido.

•—∞—•

Detroit wasn’t like Thailand. _At all._

But it didn’t bother Phichit. Nowhere in the world was like Thailand, so he didn’t carry that expectation.

He was here to skate and make friends. Home was always waiting for him.

He’d been worried for Yuuri at the start. Not because he recoiled a bit at their first meeting—that was classic Yuuri (he’s joking, he’s joking). But because he’d thrown himself so hard into trying to like Detroit and threw himself right back out the other end.

Phichit only admitted it to himself that he was scared he might miss home with Yuuri’s level of nausea. It took him a little too long to realise this city was home too—and Yuuri a little longer.

Alone, he had more to worry about. But together . . . That changed the game completely.

•—∞—•

Yuuri had lived in Detroit for five years now. It didn’t need to be Japan for Yuuri to love the place its own way, how it deserved. He’d cultivated part of his _soul_ here.

“It’s like that song, Phichit. _I left my heart in De-troit!_”

Phichit cackled. “Detroit isn’t that long a word . . . You gotta add more warble to make it work.”

“Together then!”

_“I left my heart in De-troi-oi-_oit_!”_

**Author's Note:**

> wholesome singing boys ☕☕ in need of hot chocolate. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
